Written in the Stars
by Vampira Maxwell
Summary: Duo and Heero meet as little kids. Heero's name is Odin in this. Duo finds, after a shooting at their daycare center, that Heero is abused by his adoptive father.One day Duo finds Odin Sr. raping Odin Jr.He ends up killing Odin Sr.Will Odin Jr. ever be th


Written in the Stars  
Prologue  
By: Traci14  
  
Anime series: Gundam Wing  
Romance/VERY alternate Universe/drama/suspense  
Not a lemon or a lime  
Yaoi: Heero and Duo  
  
Story blurb: This fic starts off with Heero and Duo as children. I have altered almost every part of their past, so if anything doesn't seem to fit, you'll know why. This starts out in a day care center. That's all you can know. I have changed Heero's name to Odin Lowe Jr. and Odin Lowe Sr. will be the one taking care of him until a certain point. You have to read to understand that, so I hope I've grabbed your attention and please go ahead and read.  
  
Dedication: This fic is dedicated to my good friend SkyLark, you know who you are. She inspired me to actually WRITE the yaoi fics instead of just sitting here thinking about writing them.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters. The only characters that are mine are the ones that don't belong in Gundam Wing or in the past, future or present of any of the Gundam Wing characters or Gundam Wing itself.  
  
A little boy with long brown hair done in a long braid, and laughing Cobalt blue eyes that seemed that they may almost be purple or violet in the right lighting and a cheerful face was taken into the day care center by his mother. She kissed him goodbye and left. The little boy made a face and wiped the spot on his cheek where his mother had kissed him, as if to wipe off something nasty on his face.  
  
The little boy looked around the room for someone to play with. He was five years old and wanted to play with someone else, not just by himself. He spotted another little boy. He was wearing blue jeans, a long turtleneck sweater, white tennis shoes, his hair was dark brown and very unruly, his eyes were the bluest Cobalt the little boy had ever seen, he was thin, had a slight tan and was just sitting there, indian style, his hands in his lap where people could see them, looking straight ahead. The little boy noticed that the other boy had a black eye and his manner of dress was odd, since it was summer and very hot outside. The little boy, himself, was wearing jean shorts and a T-shirt with sneakers and white socks. The other boy looked so lonely, that the little long haired boy had to bounce up to him and talk to him. If he didn't get to play, he'd at least get to talk.  
  
"Hi! My name's Duo! What's yours?" The little long haired boy, introduced himself, to the silent little boy. The boy that was just spoken too looked up. "Odin Lowe Jr." The silent boy answered. "Odin, can I sit here?" Duo asked, immediately using the other boy's name. Odin looked at him. "Yes." Odin said. Duo could tell that he wasn't going to talk much. That was okay.  
  
The boys became fast friends, though Odin refused to talk about why he was dressed so oddly and why he had that black eye.  
  
Soon someone came to retrieve both boys. Duo's mother came in and a man that he'd never seen before followed. His mother walked up to him and told him it was time to leave, though Duo still paid close attention as he was walking away. He heard the man address his new friend. He figured that it was his father and turned his attention away from them.  
  
Duo and Odin saw each other a lot at the day care center and each time Duo noticed a new bruise or cut on Odin, but stopped saying anything about it, because Odin refused to talk about it.   
  
One day something happened at the center. There was a shooting. Many people died, but Odin and Duo remained alive, scared and huddled quietly, in each others arms for some sort of comfort, hiding, not daring to make a sound. After a while no more noise was heard at all.   
  
Suddenly, the closet door was swung open and both boys prepared for the worst. Nothing happened, but Odin was jerked away from Duo. Duo panicked, thinking it was one of the men that had been shooting off a gun earlier yelled, "ODIN!" and reached for him, before he realized it was the man he was sure was Odin's father. "I know you're parents. They're dead. You should probably come with me unless you have relatives or want to go to an orphanage or sleep on the damn streets." Odin Lowe Sr. said. That was the wrong way to break news like that to a little five year old. "N...no body we know to take me. Please, I dun wanna go to an orphanage or live by myself. I want my mommy and daddy!!" Duo yelled, starting to cry. "Be quiet! I'll take you, but we have to leave now, the police are probably already on their way." Odin Lowe Sr. said, jerking the braided boy up and dragging him along. 'I love you, mommy and daddy. Please, watch over me.' Duo thought. He'd been taught a long time ago when so many people in their family died, that when someone died they most likely went to heaven and watched over the loved ones that were still alive. Duo hoped it was true. He also learned that they weren't going to come back. He didn't like that. He didn't think much about it, because the people he REALLY cared about were still alive. Now, he knew that it could all be taken away faster than he could put on one of his trademark grins.  
  
Over the years Duo found out that the reason for the bruises and cuts were that Odin Lowe Sr. abused Odin Lowe Jr. He also learned that Odin Lowe Sr. wasn't Odin Lowe Jr.'s real dad. Duo was powerless to do anything about it. He wasn't strong enough.  
  
When Duo and Heero became fifteen, Duo still knew not to cross Odin Lowe Sr. He still wasn't strong enough to do much about the abuse that was still inflicted upon Odin Lowe Jr.   
  
One day, while Duo was showering. He heard screaming and yelling from both Odin Jr. and Sr. Duo figured that it was more abuse and didn't want to see it, though by not going to check, he felt like he was betraying Odin. He had found something out about Odin. He loved him. More than a friend. He loved him like his father used to love his mother before they both died when Duo was five years old. He was finished with his shower anyway, though he dawdled longer than he needed too. He dried off and dried his hair best he could without blow drying it, then decided to let it air dry and put on some boxer shorts and let his hair down until it was dry, then he'd braid it. He did brush it, though. He'd noticed that now he heard sobs. Duo got really worried. More than usual, because Odin didn't just start crying after a beating or anything. He'd just stare off into space when he was being beaten and let it happen, because there wasn't anything he could do.   
  
Duo went to the door, intending on just checking and opened it a crack, not even enough for Odin Lowe Sr. to notice and Duo noticed he wasn't there. Neither were. The sounds were coming from Odin Sr.'s bedroom. Duo crept out and to the bedroom. He wanted to make sure that Odin Sr. wasn't hurting Odin Jr. more than usual, but these beatings never happened in Odin Sr.'s bedroom. Sometimes in the boys' bedroom, but not in his own. He looked through the door, which was already opened just a crack. What he saw made him very angry and sad at the same time. Odin Lowe Sr. was on top of Odin Jr. and was rapping him. Duo burst through the door and tried to get Odin Sr. off of Odin Jr. He was batted back and ended up hitting the wall. He shook it off and got up. He ran over to Odin Sr. and did the only thing he knew to do to a man his size and strength. He slammed his head into the wall that the bed was up against, hard. Very hard. He'd caught the adult off guard and he hadn't had time to react. Odin Sr. had been forcefully, and painfully for Odin Jr., jerked out of Odin Jr. and wasn't moving any more. Duo could see blood on his head. Duo went over, cautiously, and moved Odin Sr.'s head a little, so he could feel the back of it. It was dented and soft. "Jesus, I busted his skull." Duo said, disbelieving that he'd been able to do something like that to the adult, but not regretting it. He rushed to Odin Jr., who had passed out. He was tied, face down, to the bed. His hands and legs were tied to the bedposts by strong looking rope, by his wrists and ankles, his legs spread far out. Farther than needed to be, for what Odin Sr. had done.  
  
Duo untied Odin, cleaned him up best he could, blushing some, and then just held him in his arms, rocking back and forth with him, waiting for him to wake up. He knew that it probably wasn't very smart, because he'd heard that rape victims were always supposed to be afraid of another person's touch, especially a guy's. He guessed that still worked with Odin, because a man raped him. He was upset at the mere thought of Odin being afraid of him. He also knew that Odin would probably feel VERY insecure about himself. Of course, he technically didn't know this stuff for sure. This was just what he had heard and that didn't make it true. Duo just hoped that Odin wouldn't be afraid of him, but even if he were, he wouldn't regret killing Odin Lowe Sr. It had been a while and Odin Lowe Sr. hadn't even twitched. He had taken the man's pulse in both his wrists and neck and didn't find one. When he didn't get a pulse in one wrist, he tried the other and still got nothing, so he tried both sides of Odin Sr.'s neck and still got nothing. Duo had pronounced him dead after that. He didn't call anyone. He wouldn't. He'd let someone find him and he didn't care if it took people a month or more to find him, though he SERIOUSLY doubted it would take that long.   
  
He heard Odin say something. He looked at the boy in his arms and pushed some of his bangs out of the boy's eyes. Odin whispered something while crying again. "It hurts." Odin whispered over and over again. Duo pulled Odin even closer and buried his face in Odin's hair and whispered, "I know, I know. It'll stop soon. I promise. It'll never happen again." Duo whispered back.   
  
Odin just became aware he was being cradled in someone's arms. He gasped and pulled away to see who it was. It was Duo. He looked into Duo's eyes and saw pain there. Odin realized that Duo thought he was afraid of him. He knew he probably should be, for some reason, Duo was the ONLY person he WASN'T afraid of. Heero let himself fall back into Duo, who caught him immediately. "Odin, I saw what happened. It's my fault. I heard you screaming and I didn't want to see you beaten again, because it hurt so much to just hear it, so I dawdled longer than I needed too. Until I heard you crying. I put my shorts on and came out to see what was going on and I saw what he was doing to you. It's my fault, I didn't get there fast enough. I'm sorry. Please, forgive me." Duo pleaded, near tears for the first time since he was very small. "It wasn't your fault, it wasn't your fault. Where....where's he at?" Odin asked, with fear in his eyes. "I...I killed him. I didn't mean too, but I smashed his head into the wall and killed him." Duo said. "Thank you." Odin said. Duo didn't answer. He just rocked Odin.   
  
For a long time neither said a word. Finally, Odin broke the silence. "What now?" He asked. "Now, I'm gonna get us outta here, before someone finds him dead. Ya gotta get dressed. If it hurts too much, I'll help ya." Duo said. Odin nodded.   
  
Odin insisted on a shower. Duo sighed and undressed, so that he could help Odin in the shower, because he probably couldn't do it himself. It even hurt him to walk or sit down.  
  
Duo helped him wash and, noticing that he was bleeding. Either still or he'd started again. He was very careful with Odin. He seemed to be afraid with his back facing Duo. Duo didn't blame him. No matter how careful he was he couldn't help, but hurt Odin when he tried to clean the blood off of Odin.   
  
Once the shower was finished, he helped Odin dress, then dressed himself. He got the money that he had saved, and Odin did the same. They would take Odin Lowe Sr.'s car. Odin and Duo had decided to go ahead and purchase an apartment and share it, since they wouldn't have the money for it, otherwise. They'd get jobs and pay for the apartment, groceries and everything else, that way and save whatever was left for enough money to buy a car of their own. Once the money for that was saved up to where they could get a decent car and pay for it right then, without payments on it, then they'd start saving to buy a house of their own, without having to pay for rent or other payments, other than what they'd have to pay anyway.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
